Lymphedema refers to swelling that occurs most often in a patent's arms or legs. It may affect just one arm or leg but sometimes Lymphedema can involve both arms or legs. It involves swelling which occurs when there is blockage in the lymphatic system, preventing the lymph fluid in arms or legs from draining adequately. As the fluid accumulates, the swelling continues. Swelling can range from mild, hardly noticeable changes in size of the limb to extreme swelling that may affect the use of the affected limb, in which case skin folds may occur that cause skin irritation, sores and discomfort, and further complication in lymph drainage. It is also often accompanied by a feeling of heaviness or tightness in the limb, restricted range of motion and recurring infections.
Lymphedema can occur as so-called primary Lymphedema resulting from problems with the natural development lymph vessels in the body, or more commonly resulting from secondary causes incident to surgery, radiation treatment for cancer, infection, and injury that damages the lymph nodes or the lymph vessels.
A normal lymphatic system routinely removes protein-rich fluid. When it becomes compromised, these fluids accumulate in the interstitial space. It is caused by impairment of the lymphatic system, which can be primary, i.e. congenital or secondary, i.e. due to injury. The primary symptom is swelling from the accumulated fluid, but chronic Lymphedema produces a fibrotic and darkened skin, and an increased risk of infection because the protein rich environment is favorable to bacterial growth.
One common disease condition that causes Lymphedema is a breast cancer treatment wherein lymph nodes are sacrificed and edema of the arm frequently occurs. One frequent treatment of Lymphedema is compression wraps that typically, after moisturizing the skin, a therapist then applies the pressure wrap to force the collected fluid to drain. Wrapping can often become a daily function. And, when the patient has overhanging lobules and protrusions of tissue that create crevices, the compression wrap often goes into the area causing it to either irritate the skin, or lose its effectiveness, or both. It can be seen therefore there is a continuing need to provide for a device which allows effective use of compression wraps with the limbs of patients suffering from Lymphedema. This invention has as its primary objective providing such a device and a method of using the device.
Other means of accomplishing the above primary objective and solving of the need mentioned above will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows hereinafter.
Wrap construction here shown is illustrative only. Put another way the configuration can be changed and still achieve the invention results, i.e., an effective crevice collar for use in conjunction with Lymphedema compression wraps.